Artemis
Artemis is the older sister of Apollo (CS) and a Mythos cyborg in Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier. She is a character exclusive to the 2001 anime and serves as a redesign/replacement of her manga counterpart Helena. Appearance Artemis has dark teal colored hair which, is tied back into a large ponytail. One of her eyes is always covered with a large section of her bangs, and her forehead is covered by a gold, studded headband. She appears to have black irises which takes up most of her eyes. Her outfit is similar to the rest of the Mythos cyborgs, which includes a white tunic and cloak fastened with a belt. She has double gold bands on both arms, and wears gladiator sandals. On her belt is a quiver of arrows and she is often seen carrying her trusty bow. Personality Unlike most of the Mythos cyborgs, Artemis is very compassionate, kind-hearted, and often serves as the voice of reason to her younger brother, Apollo. Although she has doubts about their mission as gods, she is very dutiful, believing that what she is doing is for the better of mankind. She does not like unnecessary violence and does not partake unless absolutely necessary. She takes on a motherly role towards Pan and Atlas. After speaking with 009 about her origins and the reasons for fighting, she begins to shift to a more positive view of humans, going as far as putting her life on the line to stop her brother from killing 009. Category:Cyborgs Category:Female characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Myutos God Cyborgs Category:Cyborg Soldier Characters History Artemis was one of the many cyborgs built by Dr. Gaia (CS), a scientist who was formerly a member of the Black Ghost organization. Gaia believed that a cyborg can become more powerful without a "human heart" or compassion, so when he created his cyborgs after leaving Black Ghost, he wiped all of their childhood memories and styled his creations after the Greek gods of mythology. Afterwards, he served as a guide to them, advising that they destroy humans under the belief that humans were the downfall of the planet. Story Artemis first appears in episode 22, "Attack of the Gods" in the midst of the first battle between the Mythos cyborgs and the 00 Cyborgs. Before Apollo delivers a destructive blow to the 00 Cyborgs, she stops him by firing an arrow towards him. Appearing from the smoke, she orders Apollo to stop, explaining that the humans are not their enemies since as gods, they are responsible for them. After Apollo and the others leave, she explains the justice the gods are bringing to the earth before she disappears into the smoke. In episode 23, "Mythology Arises", Pan and Atlas are seen trying to compete for Artemis's affection by bringing her fruit. Artemis thinks back to 003's words regarding how the god's destruction can possible lead to peace. She is interrupted when her brother Apollo is arguing with Dr. Gaia as to why they needed to destroy the 00 Cyborgs. She walks in to interrupt their conversation. She convinces Apollo to not kill the 00 Cyborgs, stating that unnecessary violence makes them no better than the very humans they were trying to destroy. She however agrees that in the event the 00 Cyborgs do attack, she will join the battle. When Pan appears with a wound on his tail and a description of the 00 Cyborgs who arrived on the island, she takes it to Apollo and as per their agreement, she will also fight. After Achilles dies in the battle against 009 and 003, she arrives and laments his death. Angrily, she turns to 009 and 003 and engages them in a fight only to be stopped by 009 who tries to explain that she is a cyborg. When Apollo arrives, she steps back and watches him fight 009, warning 003 to stand back. In episode 24, "Artemis", Artemis dives into the sea to retrieve 009 and dress his wounds. When 009 wakes up, she explains that she believes that there is a flaw in being human which causes them to not learn from history, but continue to spark war. She questions why the 009 still fights for the humans even though he does see her logic. When 009 brings up the idea that Artemis and her fellow gods may not really be god but cyborgs just like him, Artemis is clearly shaken but firmly states that she must be a god for the sake of her brother. She then also states that she has no recollection of her childhood and has no definite proof that Apollo is her brother. Before she runs off, she warns 009 to leave the island for their safety and that the other Mythos cyborgs will not listen to his reasoning. Shortly after, she arrives late at the memorial service for Achilles, to which everyone questions her actions towards the cyborgs. Despite her efforts to reason with her brethren that they should not go to battle, Apollo states that they will continue with their plans to fight the 00 Cyborgs the next day. Artemis in a huff leaves Pan and Atlas in Apollo's care before she walks out to a cliff to muse over 009's words. Dr. Gaia shows up behind her and shoots her. In episode 25, "Mythos", Pan finds Artemis floating in shallow water on the shore and helps her up. Upon regaining consciousness, she comes to the realization that she and her fellow "gods" are not gods at all but merely cyborgs, just as 009 had told her. She makes her way to warn the others of Dr. Gaia's treachery. When she happens upon Apollo about to deliver the finishing blow on 009, she throws herself in the way. She tells Apollo that Dr. Gaia shot her. With her last dying breath, she explains to Apollo that she and all the other "gods" are cyborgs created by Dr. Gaia to wreak havoc on the world, and that the two of them were once humans. After she asks Apollo to have mercy upon the humans as she believes they are not all bad as she once thought, she dies in his arms. Pan and Atlas stay by her side until the rock beneath her gives way and she falls into the island. Abilities Artemis has a bow that can fire long, powerful energy arrows that explode on contact. Notes *Artemis' design in fact dates back to a scrapped proposal of a 13-episode "Mythos" arc for the 1979-1980 anime. The arc was originally meant to follow the "Neo Black Ghost" episodes, but was abandoned due to the series' cancellation. The "Helena" character would have been replaced by this design, though Artemis being the sister of Apollo brings their characters more in line with Greek mythology. *Artemis is based on the Greek god of the same name. Artemis in mythology was the goddess of the hunt and the moon and is often depicted using the crescent moon as her bow and the moon's rays as her arrows. Category:Cyborgs Category:Female characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Myutos God Cyborgs Category:Cyborg Soldier Characters